The present invention relates in general to a tool for use in the construction of decks, platforms, docks, outdoor structures and the like, and more specifically, a tool for spacing the top surface deck boards.
In constructing a deck, which is usually made of wooden boards, it is desirable that a uniform space, whatever it may be, be maintained between adjacent deck boards in order to allow surface water or rain to pass through the deck and also to aid in ventilation.
Currently, it is customary in building decks, and also suggested in construction and do-it-yourself books on the market today, to maintain an equal space between deck boards. The prior art suggests the use of handmade wooden spacers or the use of other devices such as nails of a certain size. Although this technique to some extent is useful and does work, it is cumbersome and unreliable and usually causes frustration to the user. Wooden spacers have a tendency to become wedged between the deck boards and become difficult and time consuming to remove. Both wooden spacers and nails also have a tendency to fall through the cracks while maneuvering the boards into place.
There is, therefore, an apparent need in constructing decks for a simple, reliable tool which will provide for even and uniform spacing between adjacent deck boards, and which will not fall between or easily become wedged between the boards, and which may be reused indefinitely.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a deck spacing tool which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.